


Узник

by Eliskander



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: То, что на самом деле происходило между Аидом и Киллианом в период его заключения, и что по этому поводу думает узнавший все Румпельштильцхен.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom OUaT 2016.  
> Бета: +Lupa+  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ, даб-кон, игры с асфиксией, пытки

Киллиан почти не помнил, как умер на руках Свон, не помнил ее лица, ее слов. За то время, что Аид владел им, он постарался забыть как можно больше из прошлой жизни. Так было хоть немного легче. Будучи злодеем, а впоследствии героем, он сталкивался с разными монстрами и демонами, но никогда его оппонентом не выступал бог. Всесильный в своем царстве, неуязвимый и хладнокровный. За ним ощущалась мудрость тысячелетней жизни, знания, о существовании которых бывший пират и не знал, мастерство, с которым не мог тягаться. Перед богом подземного мира проходили тысячи душ: кого-то он отпускал, кого-то оставлял навсегда, кого-то мановением руки топил в водах Стикса. Но наглых, дерзких и острых на язык он мучил. Это было одно из немногих развлечений в его персональном чистилище. Киллиан понял это слишком поздно. Он никого не боялся в жизни, не привык склонять голову и подчиняться, и ему всегда казалось, что у него-то точно есть еще один шанс, запасной вариант, туз в рукаве. Но в этот раз он играл не против Злой Королевы или Темного, в этот раз за партию с ним сел бог. И только слепой и самовлюбленный дурак решит, что может тягаться с ним.  
Киллиан силился вдохнуть, воздуха не хватало. Здесь внизу всегда было душно, будто кислород поглощался жаром подземного мира. Он лежал у трона своего повелителя и скулил. Тот бил его иногда, мучил, подвешивая за кожу на крюки, но не этого Джонс боялся больше всего на свете. Изощренный мастер в своем деле, Аид подарил ему особый дар, «дар Персефоны», как он назвал его. Заклятье, уменьшающее боль рожениц там, на поверхности. Но для вселенной всегда требовалось равновесие, так одно заклятье порождало другое — кто-то в подземном мире должен был стать сосудом этой боли, принимая ее на себя. И этим кем-то стал Киллиан. Вначале он смеялся в лицо Аиду, когда тот сказал, что не будет больше ломать ему кости и снимать с него кожу. Вначале он посчитал это ерундой, бредом, с которым он, бывалый моряк, справится легко. Это было вначале.  
На шестой час непрерывной боли, которая физически ему никак не вредила, он корчился на полу, не в силах встать. Вдохнуть получалось между тем, что, как объяснил ему Аид, называется схватками. Тот читал свитки, отмечая, какой ребенок должен умереть или какая женщина, и каждый раз, когда бог сжигал такой свиток в своей руке, Киллиан кричал в голос, не в силах вынести душившую его боль. Его била крупная дрожь, он взмок, и волосы липли ко лбу, низ живота распирало так, что ему казалось, это не женщина мучается там наверху, а он сам. Отчасти так и было. Иногда становилось легче, когда все заканчивалось. На пару мгновений, до следующей рожавшей, благословленной даром милосердия. Для нее все проходило относительно легко, но Джонс через пару дней наложенного заклятья искусал губы в кровь, чтобы не кричать так часто, и осознал, что это его не убьет, но лучше бы убило.  
— Ты приносишь пользу, почти как герой, — Аид, которому, казалось, никогда не надоедала музыка сдавленных криков, иногда обращал на него внимание, когда бьющийся в судорожных конвульсиях Киллиан начинал просить о милосердии. — Я научу тебя послушанию, иди ко мне, давай. Порадуй меня.  
Шли недели, у Джонса мутилось сознание от звуков этого спокойного размеренного голоса. Он сопротивлялся сколько мог. Сотня смертей была бы милосерднее — так ему казалось. И однажды он пополз. На коленях, потому что не мог встать на ноги, его скручивало от боли. Влажные от слез глаза пират опустил, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы остатки гордости. Он ведь знал, чего именно хотел от него Аид.  
Новая волна спазмов фактически положила его у ног бога.  
— Прошу тебя… умоляю… хотя бы пару часов…  
— Тогда постарайся, и если мне понравится, я дам тебе пару часов отдыха, — прохладные интонации профессионального дельца казались Киллиану знакомыми, так мог бы говорить Темный, в той, другой жизни, когда у Джонса было право выбора.  
Но в подземном царстве, в котором роскошь и все богатства мира ничего не значили, даже старый враг едва помнился. — Я сделаю… все, что ты хочешь…  
Он сам расстегнул ширинку дорогого костюма, стоя на коленях между ног сидящего на троне Аида, и, закрыв глаза, дал ему то плотское удовлетворение, которого не хватало богу, обреченному вечность править в одиночестве в своем мрачном дворце. Аид сгреб его влажные волосы в кулак, не позволяя отстраниться, пока вбивался в сжатое спазмом горло. Обессиленный пират не сопротивлялся, он позволял трахать себя, как портовую шлюху, понимая, что этим не кончится. И когда он разделся и встал на колени, Аид удовлетворенно похлопал его по взмокшей спине, перебросил собственный ремень Киллиана через его горло и затянул. Кожу на шее обожгло.  
— Знаешь, раньше, когда знахарки убивали нежеланных детей, вытаскивая их из чрева матери, они говорили той, что эта боль их наказание за то, что им было хорошо. Тебе хорошо сейчас?  
Киллиан никогда не предпочитал мужчин, особенно в такой раскладке, но у Аида были свои правила, поэтому он пробормотал:  
— Мне хорошо.  
— Не слышу радости, — усмешка горчила, как яд в вине, и Аид не стал церемониться, медлить, беречь узника.  
Член, казалось, раздирал слишком узкое, нерастянутое кольцо мышц. И каждый резкий толчок заставлял Киллиана сжиматься от боли, за что Аид еще туже затягивал на его шее ремень.  
— Не сопротивляйся мне.  
Ничего не видя перед собой из-за влажной поволоки, застилающей глаза, Киллиан убеждал себя, что это от удушья, а не от слабости. Кожа на коленях терлась о камень, голова кружилась от нехватки воздуха в легких, подкатывало чувство обманчивой эйфории предобморочного состояния, Киллиан пытался подцепить пальцами душивший его ремень, но кожа плотно прилегала к горлу, и от резких толчков у него мутилось в голове, пропадала ясность восприятия, он не мог сконцентрироваться, истощенный пытками.  
— Хорошо, что умереть ты не можешь. Правда? — прошептал Аид, не теряющий контроля над ситуацией даже во время секса, и Киллиан забился в конвульсиях. Это древнее божество знало, что делало. Аид изменил угол толков, и его член стал проезжаться по простате.  
— Нет… не надо, — остатки воздуха словно бы вышли вместе с этими словами, и Киллиан выгнулся, чтобы хоть немного ослабить давление ремня на горле: он понял, что Аид мог дать ему десять очков форы в выносливости, и быстро это не кончится. Они трахались, меняли позы, без смазки Аид растер его в кровь, Киллиан скулил, закусывая кулак, но не просил перестать, потому что если Аиду не понравится, значит, все было зря.  
Киллиан не осознавал, сколько времени это заняло. Он был вымотан физически и морально, и когда все закончилось, просто отполз в отведенный для него угол, с затянутым на шее ремнем, бессильный что-либо изменить и сказать хотя бы слово. В тот день Аид его не пытал, смотря на сжавшегося в углу смертного с долей иронии. Пират был высокомерен, когда попал к нему, спесив и нагл, а теперь просто жалок. Им предстояли годы таких игр, и вряд ли Киллиан этого не понимал. Возможно, из-за этого он ничего не просил следующие пару месяцев, когда Аид снова наградил его «даром».

* * *  
Темный шел по извилистым коридорам дворца, в котором хотел быть меньше всего. Его могущество вернулось, но в этой сделке могла пострадать Бель, а за нее он хотел и мог убить.  
Аида у трона не оказалось, но кто-то в полутемной зале все же был. Румпельштильцхен услышал сдавленные стоны и огляделся. За троном лежал обнаженный мужчина. Он скорчился, обхватывая руками подтянутые к груди колени. На шее у него болтался поводок из мужского ремня. Кровоподтеки на коже свидетельствовали о побоях, но других повреждений у него не было.  
Разве только… Темный пригляделся.  
«Занятное заклятье».  
У Аида явно были столетия на то, чтобы научится делать то, что он делает. Он использовал и ломал человеческие души, а так как святоши к нему не попадали — не церемонился. Узнавая Киллиана Джонса, своего заклятого врага, Темный присел на корточки.  
— Удивится Эмма, когда тебя увидит. Она ведь идет за тобой.  
Пират дернулся, и попытался привстать.  
— Не говори ей… он чудовище.  
— Когда-то то же самое ты думал обо мне. Ну, вот он я — чудовище, за которым ты гонялся, и говорю тебе хорошие новости. Она будет любить тебя после того, как поймет, как ты тут проводил время с Аидом, как думаешь? Да не волнуйся, будет, конечно. Это же Свон, Спасительница. Она тебя пожалеет.  
Темный сделал ударение на последнем слова и смотрел, как отчаянье затопляет измученный взгляд Киллиана.  
— Ладно, мне пора, раз хозяина твоего я не застал, приду в другой раз.  
— Подожди, — Киллиан застонал, он говорил с трудом. — Не говори ей, что видел меня. Не надо…  
— С чего мне оказывать такую услугу?  
— Давай заключим сделку, — у пирата стучали зубы, когда он говорил это сквозь судороги.  
— Тебе нечего мне предложить, — Темный поднялся, чтобы уходить.  
— Умоляю тебя, — сиплый шепот был не похож на прежний голос давнего врага. И уже в спину Румпельштильцхену прозвучало: — Я доставлю тебе удовольствие, как ты хочешь… сделай так чтобы она меня не нашла. Никогда.  
Темный обернулся — он впервые видел пирата в таком отчаянье и, надо сказать, в таком безвыходном положении. У Аида была вечность, чтобы мучить его. Джонс вряд ли этого не понимал.  
— Хорошо, — сузившиеся глаза Темного опасно блеснули, — мы заключили сделку.  
Он остановился и позволил пирату подползти к нему. Тот с трудом себя контролировал, от боли он едва мог двигаться. Белый как полотно, взмокший, с темными следами кругов под глазами, он практически постоянно стонал сквозь зубы и не пытался встать с четверенек. Видимо у него уже не хватало на это сил.  
Когда он расстегивал ширинку, Румпель заметил, как дрожат его пальцы.  
— Я не думаю, что мне понравится, — небрежно заметил Темный.  
Киллиан проглотил этот комментарий и просто посмотрел ему в глаза. Он стоял на коленях перед тем, кого когда-то люто ненавидел, и больше всего на свете боялся, что тот уйдет. Уйдет и скажет любимой женщине, что тут происходит.  
— Прошу тебя… я буду стараться.  
Голос сломался, боль, спазмами скручивающая тело, в какой-то момент накрыла с головой, и Киллиан зажмурился. Он пытался выровнять дыхание, но вместо этого судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Голова кружилась и в глазах темнело, от постоянной боли он искусал губы в кровь. Теперь, вблизи, Румпель видел его состояние, он понимал, что вполне вправе стребовать контракт сейчас, но мужчина у его ног едва не терял сознание, а войну с Аидом он все равно уже начал. Одной причиной больше его убить, одной меньше.  
Крюк унизил его когда-то, украл жену, разрушил его жизнь. И Темный мог вернуть ему сполна тот момент унижения на палубе. Но, смотря на то, как Джонс пытается сохранить остатки себя хотя бы в воспоминаниях Свон, Румпель подумал о Бель.  
Когда Темный отстранил его руки и застегнул ширинку, Киллиан опустил голову. Он пытался. И проиграл.  
В этот момент боль стала невыносимой, и у него подломились руки; он лежал на полу, пытаясь вдохнуть. Ком в горле проглотить не получалось, как и смолчать. Он стонал в голос, бессильный сопротивляться спазмам, идущим друг за другом. Обхватывая себя руками, чтобы как-то справиться, Киллиан ощущал, что сил у него практически не осталось.  
— Его магия сильна, но я все-таки Темный, — голос Румпельштильцхена доносился будто издалека. — Не теряй сознание. Сейчас станет легче.  
Румпельштильцхен коснулся его, и боль отступила: она осталась внизу живота, но уже не была такой распирающей и острой. Стало легче дышать и в голове прояснилось.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Киллиан, он был измотан и совершенно обессилел. Тепло, лившееся в его тело из рук мага, облегчало его состояние, как живительная вода.  
— Я придумаю, как снять заклятие Аида, — Румпельштильцхен приподнял пирата, помогая встать, тот опирался об него и все равно с трудом стоял.  
— Ты не можешь вытащить душу из чистилища, — к Киллиану возвращалась способность думать.  
— Я нет. Но у нас есть ужасно упрямая Спасительница и ее не менее упрямая семейка. Они придут за тобой очень скоро, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. А пока тебя надо одеть и снять это…  
— «Дар Персефоны»…  
— Я о ремне. Смотрится странно. Белль не поймет.  
Они переглянулись, и впервые за долгое время Киллиан нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
У него не было шансов выбраться из этой истории, и тузов в рукаве не осталось, но когда на твоей стороне играет Темный — все можно изменить.


End file.
